


One Too Many

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies to Mr. Lewis Carroll (well, really, Jack should be apologizing), written for the "Treacle" challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/"><b>dw100</b></a> </p>
    </blockquote>





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Mr. Lewis Carroll (well, really, Jack should be apologizing), written for the "Treacle" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/) 

One Too Many  
   
“Go on, tell us another, Jack.”  Martha finished off her pint and set the glass on the table.

“And see if you can make it believable this time, yeah?” added the Doctor.

“Right then,” answered Jack, thinking.  “Oh, yeah.”  He grinned his ‘This time was fun’ grin, and launched in.

“Once I knew these three sisters; their names were Elsie, Lacie, and Tillie and they lived at the bottom of a well—“

“Was it a treacle well?” asked the Doctor. 

Jack stopped, amazed.

Martha sighed.  “Some of us here do recognize _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ when we hear it.”


End file.
